Une autre chance
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver a rencontré Felicity dans des conditions particulières et leurs rencontres au fil du temps lui ont permis de se réadapter à la vie qu'il retrouve au retour de l'île jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde. Mais ils auront peut-être une autre chance... Suite de l'OS "Un peu plus que ça" du recueil "A corps perdu"
1. Chapter 1

**Une autre chance**

**Bonjour à toute. Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire mais avant ça je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont lu ou commenté la précédente. C'est une source de motivation et un plaisir de voir que ce temps passé à écrire n'est pas vain.**

**Pour cette fiction c'est une suite de l'OS "Un peu plus que ça" du recueil "A corps perdu". Amazing-Destiny m'avait soumis l'idée de l'OS et avec son accord je l'ai allongé de trois chapitres car cette fin me frustrait terriblement comme ce fut le cas pour la plupart de celles qui l'ont lu. Comme à mon habitude je posterai une fois par semaine, le mercredi. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci d'être à mes côtés, je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Felicity sortait de l'hôtel où elle avait rencontré son dernier client de la journée. Elle s'était arrêtée au bar après son rendez-vous pour décompresser un peu. Elle avait toujours besoin d'un moment entre ses deux vies, elle quittait son rôle d'escort, quittait Meghan pour retrouver Felicity et une vie plus simple. La plupart du temps, marcher dans les rues animées de Starling City ou un voyage en taxi lui permettait de redevenir celle qu'elle était mais ce soir elle avait eu besoin d'endormir un peu ce dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle ressentait.

Elle quitta les rues animées et marcha d'un pas un peu plus rapide, elle préférait ne courir aucun risque inutile en se promenant seule aussi tard. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées remonta la rue derrière elle et elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle dans un réflexe de protection. La voiture la dépassa en roulant au pas et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Felicity accéléra le pas pour la dépasser et quand elle longea la berline, la fenêtre côté passager s'ouvrit dans un bruit étouffé.

\- « Mademoiselle… », elle accéléra encore le pas. Elle n'était pas assez idiote pour s'approcher d'une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui l'accostait ainsi dans la rue.

La voiture se remit en marche pour la suivre et son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. La portière avant du côté passager s'ouvrit et un homme habillé en noir en descendit pour lui faire face. Felicity se figea, elle réfléchit à ses possibilités de fuite sans quitter l'homme des yeux pour surveiller ses gestes. Cette fois la fenêtre arrière descendit dans un murmure et elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la voiture.

\- « Nous devons parler Meghan », annonça une voix féminine et aux accents inébranlables. Elle se pencha légèrement et découvrit une femme blonde à l'allure froide qui la toisait depuis sa place.

L'homme s'avança et Felicity reposa son regard sur lui avec méfiance. Il leva les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle et ouvrit la porte arrière en lui faisait signe de prendre place. Elle jeta encore une fois un regard à l'intérieur et se glissa à contre cœur dans la berline. Elle s'installa sur le siège en cuir et la porte se referma sur elle.

Il n'y avait que cette femme dans l'habitacle et elles étaient séparées du chauffeur et de l'autre homme par un verre teinté. Elle posa son regard sur la femme cette fois-ci en prenant le temps de la détailler. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux blonds coupés dans un carré parfait, des vêtements qui semblaient taillés sur elle, une prestance naturelle et un regard déterminé qui devait pouvoir faire plier qui elle voulait.

La voiture se remit en route et Felicity sentit son ventre se crisper. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir les rues défiler et quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers la femme, elle posait sur elle un regard froid et son visage restait fermé.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », lui demanda Felicity sur la défensive.

\- « Vous parler d'un de vos… clients », un air dégoûté apparaissant sur son visage au dernier mot employé.

\- « Vous avez l'air de savoir qui je suis et ce que je fais mais je vous préviens immédiatement que je ne divulgue aucune information quel qu'elle soit », d'un ton sûr. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et cette mise en scène…

\- Je suis la mère d'un de vos clients… Oliver Queen.

\- Oh… », en sentant son anxiété se transformer en inquiétude.

Avant de connaitre personnellement Oliver, Felicity connaissait la famille Queen, leur réputation, leur influence et bien sûr leur façon de faire plier leurs adversaires. Ils avaient la réputation d'utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- « Je sais que mon fils fait appel à vos services depuis plusieurs mois. Il est adulte et a le droit de chercher du plaisir où bon lui semble.

\- Mais… ? », en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle savait que Moira Queen n'était pas venu à sa rencontre dans la rue pour lui donner sa bénédiction sur le lien qui l'unissait à son fils.

\- « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez discuté avec Oliver… il vous paye pour d'autres activités… », alors que le tressaillement aux coins de ses lèvres ne pouvait pas cacher le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à se retrouver face à elle, « mais vous devez savoir ce qu'il a traversé. J'ai consenti à votre existence dans sa vie car il avait besoin de retrouver ses marques mais maintenant qu'il va mieux vous devez disparaître ».

Felicity écarquilla les yeux au fil de ses mots. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on la traite comme un objet et qu'on l'utilise pour passer du bon temps et avoir du plaisir, mais Oliver avait besoin de plus. Et elle aimait penser qu'elle lui apportait ce plus et répondait aux besoins qu'il avait pour se réadapter à cette vie. Elle trouvait déjà dérangeant que la mère d'un de ses clients vienne l'aborder pour lui parler de son travail, mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi intrusive dans sa vie et qu'elle pense savoir mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin l'ahurissait.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous de prendre cette décision. Comme vous l'avez précisé Oliver est adulte et il fréquente qui il veut.

\- Qui il veut peut-être...mais certainement pas une fille dans votre genre », d'un ton cinglant, son dégoût resurgissant avec force cette fois. Elle baissa la tête pour fouiller dans son sac et en retira une enveloppe qu'elle posa sur le siège entre elles.

Felicity resta muette mais un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas à discuter avec cette femme et décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu.

\- « Je ne suis pas à acheter madame Queen », son sourire se teinta de tristesse alors que Moira étouffait un rire condescendant. « Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi mais mon client est Oliver, pas vous ».

La seule chose qui semblait avoir de l'importance était le statut différent entre son fils et elle. Elle se fichait bien de savoir la véritable raison qui avait poussé son fils à faire appel à ses services, la façon dont il se percevait. Et elle sentit une colère poindre dans son cœur. Elle se détourna, attrapa la poignée de la portière et se redressa pour taper contre la vitre fumée lui faisant face pour faire arrêter la voiture et s'éloigner de cette femme horrible.

\- « Oliver n'a pas besoin que de plaisir sexuel, je suis là pour lui. Il a… », elle se tut pour ne pas dévoiler l'intimité d'Oliver. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien de ce qu'il se passerait entre eux et elle ne comptait pas le trahir.

\- « Meghan… mademoiselle… », en lui attrapant le bras pour la retenir alors qu'elle allait frapper contre la vitre.

Felicity posa son regard sur la main qui l'enserrait et le remonta jusqu'à son visage. Moira Queen avait perdu son masque de froideur et elle posait maintenant sur elle un regard troublé.

\- « Ecoutez », reprit-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes. « J'ai perdu mon fils pendant cinq ans… cinq longues années où j'ai cru qu'il était mort avec mon mari. Et par une chance incroyable le ciel me le rend », d'une voix vibrante alors que son regard était plus brillant. « Je sais qu'il a traversé de terribles épreuves et il ne nous a sans doute pas tout dit pour nous épargner… mais il a droit à une seconde chance et une nouvelle vie. Il n'est plus celui que les journaux prenaient plaisir à mettre en unes de leur torchon. Il a changé et je le crois capable de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, de se faire une place dans ce monde, de construire sa vie sérieusement… et pour ça il doit se détacher de vous pour faire ce qui l'attend ».

Felicity écoutait Moira Queen, surprise de l'entendre enfin parler de son fils avec attachement. Comme toute mère elle prenait soin de son enfant et voulait le mieux pour lui. Et pour cela selon elle, elle devait sortir de sa vie.

\- « Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? », reprit-elle. « Vous avez aidé Oliver à s'acclimater à cette vie mais maintenant il doit aller de l'avant. Mon fils a souffert et a droit maintenant à une vie heureuse qu'il doit construire ».

La berline s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard devant chez elle et Felicity en descendit le cœur lourd. Elle ne s'était pas retournée pour voir les feux de la voiture se perdre dans la nuit, elle était restée hébétée sur le trottoir devant son immeuble à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait senti son cœur se tordre en entendant la peine et la douleur dans la voix de cette mère qui s'inquiétait pour son fils. Et elle avait acquiescé d'accord avec elle, Oliver avait le droit à une vie heureuse et elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Il devait avoir une femme qui lui ressemblait près de lui et qui pourrait l'accompagner dans ce monde autour duquel elle ne faisait que graviter. Elle avait alors accepté son offre d'une petite voix. Elle se rassura, elle faisait ça pour Oliver mais aussi pour elle. La somme d'argent qu'elle lui proposait était une chance inespérée et elle devait penser aussi à sa vie.

Felicity referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle prit appui contre le mur du fond et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle avait expliqué à Oliver qu'elle déménageait et laissait cette vie derrière elle et elle lui avait menti en lui affirmant qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Un sanglot plus important la submergea et elle tenta tant bien que mal de l'étouffer. Pour l'aider à reprendre sa vie, elle ne devait lui laisser aucun espoir la concernant. Il l'avait déjà invité, il avait essayé de la connaitre et dans l'état où il était, elle comprenait qu'il pouvait s'attacher à la moindre personne qui prenait soin de lui et le soulageait de ses ombres. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre à cette idée. Il s'était confié à elle, pas en détails, mais assez pour qu'elle sente la douleur qu'il supportait et les traumatismes qui continuaient de le hanter. Elle espérait qu'il puisse rencontrer une femme qui saurait l'écouter et alléger ses souffrances sans les utiliser contre lui ou lui faire du mal. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider durant ces derniers mois mais aussi terriblement coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir avec ces derniers mots. Elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner.

Elle était sortie rapidement de cette chambre qui était devenue la leur, afin ne pas changer d'avis et de le prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant de lui pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal en le repoussant. Elle avait senti sa colère surgir et il avait émané de tout son corps une aura puissante et presque dangereuse. Elle avait eu l'impression d'entrapercevoir un bref instant l'homme qui avait affronté l'hostilité de ce monde avant que sa voix ne soit prête à se briser. Tu ne veux plus me voir ?, lui avait-il demandé et elle avait menti encore une fois.

Elle lui avait assuré qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir et que c'était le mieux pour elle mais tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mensonge éhonté. Les mots de Moira et son visage inquiet occupaient son esprit et lui avaient permis de garder sa décision intacte. Elle s'était seulement permise de lui donner un dernier baiser, de sentir une dernier fois son corps sous ses mains et elle était sortie rapidement tant que ses jambes la soutenaient encore.

Felicity essuya les larmes sur ses joues en entendant le tintement de l'ascenseur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre contenance et sortit pour commencer sa nouvelle vie quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle traversa le hall en abandonnant derrière elle cette vie faite de faux semblant, en laissant un homme qui abordait lui aussi un nouveau tournant dans sa vie et avec qui elle avait partagé une histoire particulière. Le groom ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel et elle sortit dans la rue sans un regard en arrière, laissant le fantôme de Meghan hanter le hall de l'hôtel.

Oliver avait le regard perdu sur la ville de Starling en contre bas alors que son esprit était orienté vers une seule personne. Celle avec qui il avait tant partagé depuis son retour de l'île, celle qui connaissait peut-être mieux que quiconque les ombres qui l'envahissaient et les failles qui le fragilisaient. Il avait fait appel à ses services car il se sentait seul tout en maintenant une distance de sécurité avec elle comme avec tout le monde, mais le monstre qui se tapissait dans son esprit s'était réveillé et s'en était pris à elle.

Il avait senti l'horreur l'envahir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qui avait failli se passer. Sa raison s'était un peu plus effritée, son âme était tombée un peu plus en lambeaux, son esprit avait brûlé et son corps s'était effondré. Et quand il avait atteint le coin le plus sombre de son esprit, il avait senti le corps doux et chaud de cette femme s'enrouler autour du sien.

La bête hideuse qu'il était devenu avait tremblé en sentant tout son attachement, avant de se redresser pour la faire fuir mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Quand il lui avait avoué être un monstre, elle l'avait rassuré même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle l'avait incité à lui faire face, il exposait pour la première fois son corps meurtri à une femme et elle avait découvert son corps avec douceur. Elle l'avait encouragé à la regarder pour faire face à ce qu'elle pensait de lui et au lieu de découvrir de la peur, du dégoût ou de la pitié dans ses yeux, il n'avait pu y lire que de l'inquiétude et une sollicitude qui lui avait serré la gorge.

C'était à ce moment-là que tout avait basculé entre eux. Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois. Elle lui avait donné un baiser doux, réconfortant qui avait adoucit son dégoût de lui-même. Elle avait approfondi ce baiser et il avait plié à son exigence en la laissant venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il s'était laissé transporter par ce baiser tendre qui avait éveillé en lui une nouvelle gamme de sensations disparues depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle avait alors posé ses mains sur son torse pour la première fois et son corps s'était contracté d'inquiétude sous ses doigts. Il se souvenait encore de la nouvelle vague de peur qu'il avait senti lui étreindre le cœur quand elle avait embrassé ses cicatrices. Ce qu'était devenu son corps était une marque permanente de tous les actes violents ou immoraux qu'il avait pu commettre et pourtant grâce à ses gestes, elle lui permettait de ressentir autre chose et sous ses caresses il se réveillait différent.

Elle avait effleuré sa blessure récente et quand elle avait relevé la tête en posant sur lui un regard teinté d'inquiétude, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue et lui avait donné un nouveau baiser avant de la soulever de terre pour l'installer sur le plan de travail. Il avait ensuite pris le temps d'approfondir ce nouveau baiser en se délectant des nouvelles sensations que ses lèvres éveillaient. Il avait quitté sa bouche pour parsemer la peau de son cou de baisers et entre chaque, il avait murmuré un pardon contre son corps. Il avait cajolé la peau qu'il avait meurtrie voulant faire disparaître les traces rouges qui se dessinaient sur son corps parfait.

La jeune femme avait demandé d'une voix essoufflée s'il voulait en parler mais il avait refusé en fermant les yeux avec force en se cachant dans son cou. Il n'avait pas voulu la salir avec ses souvenirs et il avait préféré retrouver sa bouche pour un baiser qui les avait conduits à plus.

Oliver avait espéré tant de fois pouvoir revenir dans sa ville et parmi sa famille, retrouver ce monde qu'il connaissait et tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que cette vie n'était pas celle qu'il avait espérée. Encore plus depuis que cette jeune femme avait disparu de celle-ci. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied dans l'illusion qu'il avait créée et ça se ressentait même dans sa mission. Il était moins concentré et il avait échappé de peu plusieurs fois à des blessures dues seulement à son inattention. Il devrait se reprendre et l'oublier… elle était libre et lui devait sauver sa ville.

* * *

Moira Queen remontait le couloir de la direction d'un pas rapide et sec. Son fils avait encore une fois fait échoué la signature d'un contrat important pour Queen Consolidated et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de son bureau sans frapper et ne trouva personne derrière le bureau où attendait un dossier ouvert. Elle tourna la tête et le vit debout devant la baie vitrée les mains dans les poches. Ça faisait deux mois que ses efforts pour reprendre la direction de QC s'étaient arrêtés et il ne faisait plus rien. Les dossiers n'avançaient pas, il n'honorait pas les réunions et il sortait moins avec ses amis.

Elle s'approcha de lui, décidée à lui faire un sermon mais le regard qu'il lui lança quand il se tourna vers elle effaça toute sa colère. Il était malheureux depuis quelques temps et elle en connaissait la cause.

\- « Oliver… », en posant la main sur son bras. « Mon fils je sais que tu n'es pas bien mais tu ne peux pas te laisser aller de la sorte ». Il baissa la tête et elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

Il resta silencieux et savoura la caresse de sa mère en posant sa main sur la sienne et resserrant ses doigts. Il se sentait seul depuis que cette jeune femme était sortie de sa vie et même s'il passait toutes ses nuits à remplir sa mission vengeresse, il parvenait difficilement le jour à porter le masque d'un homme heureux.

\- « Tu es revenu parmi nous », continua Moira d'une voix douce, « et je veux que tu aies la chance de pouvoir vivre la vie à laquelle tu as le droit. Je sais que ça a été difficile de t'acclimater à cette vie,… je sais que tu as eu de l'aide… mais cette fille n'était pas faite pour toi ».

Il releva la tête lentement et trouva le regard de sa mère. Il resta à la contempler, cherchant à savoir s'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait maman ? », d'une voix craintive. Elle voulut retirer sa main qu'il tenait mais il resserra sa prise et son regard se fit plus dur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », lui redemanda-t-il plus durement.

Moira lui jeta un regard agité mais se ressaisit rapidement et lâcha un petit rire sans joie.

\- « Cette fille était une prostituée Oliver, une femme vénale. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui proposer une somme d'argent pour qu'elle ne te voie plus, ce qu'elle a accepté sans attendre », d'un air satisfait. Il la regardait abasourdi. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait perdu cette femme qui l'avait ramené à la vie.

Moira vit que ces derniers mots lui faisaient encore plus de mal et elle voulut le réconforter et lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui.

\- « Oliver… », d'une voix douce.

\- « Non tais-toi », en repoussant sa main. « Tu ne comprends même pas tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi », en la regardant horrifié.

\- « Elle a seulement couché avec toi Oliver ! », plus sèche. « Après tout ce que tu as traversé tu ne peux pas être aussi innocent », d'un ton incrédule. « Ça m'étonne même qu'elle ne t'ait pas demandé de l'entretenir, tu aurais été capable d'accepter.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de l'argent mais elle a refusé », blessé. « C'est sans doute une femme bien plus intègre que toi », sa voix vibrante de colère en prenant la direction de la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui.

Oliver s'éloigna sans regarder sa mère, il avait lutté pendant des années pour rester en vie et retrouver ceux qui comptaient pour lui mais il avait l'impression que toutes les relations qui avaient de l'importance pour lui finissaient par le faire souffrir. Il avait été blessé par le départ de la jeune femme qu'il avait eu du mal à admettre alors qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être autant attaché à elle. Se retrouver nu face à elle, exposant ses blessures, lui avait permis de se retrouver et de connaitre un état proche de la sérénité. Ses ombres ne l'avaient pas quitté mais elles avaient semblé s'éclaircir et il avait pu croire pendant quelques jours qu'il avait droit lui aussi à une vie semblable à celle des autres.

Il ferma les yeux une fois dans l'ascenseur, il avait même été jusqu'à l'inviter, il avait espéré plus que du plaisir partagé dans une chambre, il avait cru pouvoir l'aider à son tour, il avait oublié sa mission pendant quelques minutes quand il avait pensé ce bonheur réalisable. Mais il l'avait blessée sans le vouloir et il s'était rendu compte que cette jeune femme ne partageait pas les mêmes attentes que lui. Elle aspirait à une vie libre et certainement pas avec un homme qui avait été un de ses clients et qui l'avait traitée comme une chose.

Le comportement de sa mère avait mis un terme à cette parenthèse dans sa vie de violence et la seule consolation qu'il pouvait en tirer c'était que cette jeune femme avait enfin les moyens d'une nouvelle chance. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'elle l'avait abandonné et son esprit tenta de raisonner son cœur meurtri, elle avait eu raison d'accepter cet argent. Elle n'était pas si vénale que sa mère voulait bien lui faire croire, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit et elle avait refusé tout net qu'il lui donne de l'argent.

* * *

Moira debout dans son bureau au manoir avait le regard perdu sur les colonnes des comptes. Elle avait fait au mieux elle le savait et Oliver devait le comprendre. Elle leva les yeux quand il fit son apparition sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- « Tu as demandé à me voir ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel et distant.

\- « Tu vas mieux ? », en espérant que ces quelques jours sans se parler lui auraient permis de comprendre son geste.

\- « J'ai terminé le dossier Smith et honoré tous mes rendez-vous de la journée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ».

Moira baissa la tête en sentant une irritabilité se mélanger à son amour et son inquiétude pour son fils. Il avait toujours été têtu et il ne voulait pas comprendre les rouages de leur monde. Il avait toujours refusé de s'y glisser avant sa disparition et maintenant il restait en retrait. Même s'il occupait une place à Queen Consolidated, qu'il côtoyait ses amis et la société, il donnait parfois l'impression d'observer tout ceci de façon lointaine et se tenait à l'extérieur comme s'il n'en faisait pas réellement parti.

\- « Approche », d'une voix où son irritabilité était contenue. Elle se leva et en retourna le document qu'elle était en train de lire pour qu'il puisse le lire à son tour. Oliver s'approcha et regarda la ligne qu'elle lui indiquait de son ongle rouge vif.

\- « Je voulais clore cette histoire », reprit-elle, « et te montrer que cette Meghan avait retiré le chèque que je lui ai fait ». Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se redressa pour jeter un regard froid à sa mère.

\- « Tu penses que ce geste prouve qu'elle n'en avait qu'après mon argent ? Mais ça prouve seulement qu'elle avait une chance de changer de vie et qu'elle l'a saisie », énervé sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- « Oliver ne soit pas aussi têtu. Tu ne peux pas penser une seule seconde que tu aurais pu construire quelque chose avec cette femme ! Elle n'est pas ce qu'il te faut… », alors que l'incompréhension faisait vibrer sa voix.

\- « Tu as gagné mère », avec un sourire fragile sur les lèvres. Il la vit esquisser un sourire rassuré. « Je quitte le manoir, je déménage et je t'interdis de t'immiscer à nouveau dans ma vie. Nos relations seront seulement professionnelles puisque c'est ce qui semble compter le plus pour toi ».

Oliver sortit du bureau sous le regard glacial de sa mère, il ne supportait pas son geste et il devait s'éloigner. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri, n'avait pas cherché à le retenir et il avait vu briller l'éclat de la colère dans ses pupilles. Moira Queen était une femme forte et pleine de ressources et après ce qu'il avait appris sur son père il n'était pas impossible de penser que sa mère pouvait avoir autant de recours que lui. Sa famille n'était pas ce qu'il pensait et sa méfiance envers elle se réveilla.

* * *

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre qui explique la raison de l'éloignement de Felicity et éclaire un peu plus ce qu'a pu ressentir Oliver à son contact. Je vous retrouve mercredi pour voir comment tout ça va évoluer... Je vous embrasse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis heureuse que cette suite de "Un peu plus que ça" vous plaise et un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires Amazing-Destiny, LulzimeVelioska, aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Meliissa.L, Ally84, Delicity-Unicorn, Jessyjess35 et Evy 47.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Ally84: tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question de savoir ce qu'Oliver va faire... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Dans le chapitre précédent Oliver a appris ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi Felicity était partie, à savoir ce qu'il va faire maintenant...**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton temps et tes avis constructifs. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Oliver attendait avec impatience le détective qu'il avait embauché. Il lui avait demandé il y a une semaine de faire des recherches sur la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée. C'était seulement pour être certain qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait pu commencer sa nouvelle vie sans que sa mère ne lui crée des ennuis.

Il invita à entrer l'homme qui se présenta à son appartement et celui-ci sortit un dossier plutôt mince. Le regard d'Oliver se posa dessus et il sentit une inquiétude de ne pas avoir les réponses qu'il attendait. Il l'invita à s'installer à table et s'assit face à lui, un peu anxieux.

\- « Elle s'appelle… », commença l'homme mais Oliver l'interrompit.

\- « Pas de nom. Je ne veux pas savoir », d'une voix précipitée.

L'homme le regarda un peu déstabilisé mais ne dit rien. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé son vrai prénom et s'il devait l'apprendre un jour il voudrait que ce soit de sa bouche. Oliver lui fit signe de continuer et l'homme reposa ses yeux sur ses notes.

\- « Elle travaille comme serveuse dans un petit café à Starling City et ne vit pas très loin de celui-ci ». Oliver fut rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas partie finalement et qu'elle ait pu trouver un emploi sans trop de difficultés. « Elle a une vie plutôt monotone, ne sort que pour aller travailler et semble bien s'entendre avec le patron du café. Elle n'a plus aucun contact avec l'agence qu'elle a quitté il y a un mois. Il releva la tête pour regarder Oliver et précisa, je suis désolé mais je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire… à part si vous voulez que je fouille dans son passé.

\- Non, ça ira comme ça. C'est parfait. Le nom de ce café ? », demanda-t-il sans attendre.

\- « Legends, plutôt tranquille et fréquenté par des habitués ».

Oliver raccompagna le détective après l'avoir payé et referma la porte perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander où elle travaillait. Un acte impulsif et maintenant cette information tournait dans sa tête.

Deux jours plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le trottoir en face du petit café, le regard fixé sur la devanture vitrée qui renvoyait les rayons du soleil. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie et voir débarquer un ancien client était surement la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette jeune femme. Il avait seulement besoin de s'assurer que les informations qu'on lui avait fournies étaient justes et qu'elle allait bien. A force de se le répéter il pourrait s'en convaincre. Il resta encore un moment à observer les environs, si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, il n'aurait qu'à partir et l'oublier en étant rassuré pour elle.

Il traversa dès que la rue fut libre et entendit la clochette tinter quand il poussa la porte du café. Il observa la salle et les quelques clients présents et en se tournant vers le comptoir il vit apparaître celle qu'il cherchait. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en se figeant. Il sentit son anxiété émaner de son corps à le revoir et s'intensifier alors qu'il restait à la regarder. Quand il prit conscience que son comportement n'était vraiment pas approprié et qu'il devait lui faire peur en arrivant ainsi alors qu'elle avait mis un terme à leurs rencontres. Il lissa sa veste d'un geste nerveux tout en s'approchant du comptoir pour pouvoir lui parler et s'excuser de venir ainsi mais elle prit la parole avant qu'il ait pu avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Felicity ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Oliver faisait là. Debout, devant elle dans un costume taillé sur lui, son regard tourmenté et son visage fermé. Son ventre se contracta et son corps fut traversé d'un frémissement en repensant à ses mains sur elle, tout ce plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé avant qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence qu'il soit ici, sa mère avait surement dû lui parler, il lui en voulait d'avoir accepté l'argent et il était venu pour lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

\- « Écoute je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'était une chance de changer de vie. Je devais le faire, je n'ai rien fait de mal j'ai juste accepté ce compromis. J'ai dû te repousser pour ça… mais tu devais… », en bégayant.

\- « Calme-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas », en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était approché sans la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle parlait à toute allure et il attrapa ses mains qu'elle était en train de triturer sur le comptoir et les serra dans les siennes.

Le flot de ses paroles s'interrompit et il sentit la chaleur de sa peau se rependre pour réchauffer son corps. Felicity avait baissé la tête pour regarder leurs mains jointes, il la vit relever la tête lentement et leurs regards s'ancrèrent alors qu'ils gardaient le silence. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait fautive mais il comprenait qu'elle avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Elle retira ses mains et Oliver ignora son cœur se pincer.

\- « Je peux ? », reprit-il en lui indiquant le tabouret devant le comptoir alors qu'elle le regardait sans parler. Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit pour la remercier.

\- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un café… », elle se tourna pour le lui préparer et il resta à observer tous ses gestes. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois et il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manqué encore plus que ce qu'il pensait.

Elle portait une blouse rose et un jean, des vêtements plus simples que ceux qu'il l'avait vu porter jusqu'à maintenant et qui faisait ressortir sa jeunesse. Il sentit de la peine pour elle en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour vivre et se demanda pendant combien de temps elle avait supporté cette vie.

Felicity tentait de préparer le café sans en mettre partout avec les tremblements qui paralysaient ses mains. Oliver n'avait pas l'air en colère contre elle mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle se retourna et fit glisser la tasse sur le comptoir en évitant de le regarder alors qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle.

\- « Tu peux prendre cinq minutes ? Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu… si tu es d'accord… », lui demanda Oliver.

\- « Je pense que je peux prendre un moment, c'est plutôt calme », en regardant la salle. « Mais… de quoi veux-tu parler ? », en reposant son regard sur lui, un peu sur la défensive.

\- « Ma mère m'a avoué ce qu'elle avait fait… », alors qu'il jouait avec la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne dit rien. « Je… attends je devrais d'abord m'excuser pour arriver comme ça… Je pense que tu n'avais aucune envie de voir d'anciens… de… de me voir. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais vivre une nouvelle vie et c'est tout à fait normal mais… je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien », finit-il d'une voix précipitée.

Oliver avait parlé rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de l'interrompre et alors qu'il avait encore assez de courage pour se livrer. Revoir cette jeune femme le secouait et son corps ressentait le manque de sa chaleur. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- « Je sais maintenant de quoi ma mère est capable et je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien », insista-t-il.

\- « A t'entendre on dirait qu'elle fait partir d'une mafia », en riant doucement. Il sourit à sa plaisanterie mais il savait qu'elle avait touché juste. Moira Queen avait les appuis, les relations, l'argent, tout ce qu'il fallait pour transformer la vie de quelqu'un en enfer.

Felicity l'observait avec attention. Elle avait connu de nombreux visages d'Oliver, celui qui se protégeait en restant éloigner de tout le monde, celui qui était blessé et qui lui avait laissé entrapercevoir ses failles, celui plus léger qui savait la faire rire et enfin celui qui s'était ouvert et avait cru qu'il pouvait y avoir plus entre eux. Mais cette fois Oliver n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui et elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Je voulais avoir ta version… », avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard sérieux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Qu'elle t'avait proposé de l'argent pour que tu ne me voies plus », en surveillant ses réactions.

\- « Et c'est la vérité Oliver. Elle était inquiète pour toi…

\- Inquiète ? », en lâchant un rire froid avec une colère qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser après le mal que sa propre mère lui avait fait. « J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais accepté son offre mais je lui en ai voulu qu'elle t'éloigne de moi ».

Felicity se sentit soulagée à ces quelques mots et se détendit légèrement. Il ne lui en voulait pas et elle sentait à nouveau ce sentiment qu'elle sentait bruler pour Oliver.

\- « Elle l'a fait pour ton bien. Elle voulait t'aider… », pour lui expliquer le geste de sa mère.

\- « Mais toi aussi tu m'as aidé », en se penchant vers elle.

\- « Oui », en lui attrapant les mains pour qu'il l'écoute. « Mais elle veut que tu puisses avoir la vie que tu mérites. Une place dans l'entreprise familiale mais aussi une famille avec une femme qui t'aime. Elle voulait le mieux pour toi alors elle m'a demandé de m'éloigner de toi pour que tu puisses rencontrer celle que tu aimeras. Elle voulait ton bien et j'étais d'accord avec elle… Tu devais rencontrer d'autres personnes… Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi… pour ça je n'ai pas menti… », finit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit heureux même si elle devait être malheureuse pour ça.

\- « Oui… et tu as ta nouvelle vie… », ajouta-t-il plus faiblement. « Je suis heureux pour toi. Je lui ai même dit que tu avais bien fait de prendre son argent », en souriant légèrement soulagé que sa mère n'ait pas été plus menaçante. « Mais on pourrait être amis ? », alors que l'anxiété qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir l'oppressait.

\- « Amis ? », lui demanda-t-elle surprise en se redressant et Oliver tenta de la convaincre.

\- « Tu en sais plus sur moi que beaucoup de personnes… on a partagé de nombreuses choses, je te fais confiance, tu m'as permis de m'acclimater à nouveau à cette vie et ça n'a pas été sans risque », en repensant à cette nuit où tout avait basculé alors que ses yeux caressaient son cou. « Et je ne voudrais pas perdre ce lien qui s'est tissé entre nous… si tu veux bien… »

Felicity sentait sa gorge se serrer aux mots d'Oliver, il était encore à fleur de peau. Ses démons encore vivaces dans son esprit obscurcissaient ses pensées et ses nuits sans doute.

Oliver attendait avec inquiétude sa réponse. Il lui parlait sans se cacher encore une fois, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était capable de ça. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus mis en colère quand sa mère avait poussé cette jeune femme hors de sa vie. Elle était la seule qui avait réussi à voir au-delà de son apparence et de son nom. Elle avait su le rassurer, le soutenir et même s'il ne lui avait rien raconté de ses dernières années et de ce qui occupait la plupart de ses nuits maintenant, elle avait touché la part la plus intime de son être en soignant son âme meurtrie.

\- « Felicity… », en tendant une main légèrement tremblante au-dessus du comptoir une excitation lovée au creux de son ventre. Même si elle ne partageait plus ses nuits, elle pouvait être là pour lui.

\- « Enchanté Felicity », en lui serrant la main alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage et qu'il sentait une explosion de chaleur au fond de son torse à connaître son vrai prénom. Son corps se réchauffa un peu plus en sentant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne et il serra doucement sa main avant de la libérer. Elle frissonna à entendre son prénom dans sa bouche et resta suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- « Ça fait bizarre », en riant de cette situation si proche de celle dont elle avait rêvé si souvent.

Oliver et Felicity avaient alors pris de nouvelles habitudes. Il passait presque tous les jours au café où elle travaillait, et ils prenaient le temps de discuter. Il la regardait évoluer dans sa nouvelle vie avec plaisir. Il avait fait la connaissance de John, le gérant, et il avait été rassuré quand il avait vu que son attachement à Felicity était comme celui d'un frère pour sa petite sœur. Celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs interrogé quand il avait vu son manège et Oliver l'avait rassuré, il ne ferait jamais de mal à Felicity et lui expliqua qu'elle avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin. John l'avait étudié d'un œil sérieux en lui précisant tout de même qu'il le garderait à l'œil.

Au fils des semaines, Oliver avait raccompagné Felicity quelques fois jusqu'à son appartement. Il n'y avait jamais mis un pied jusqu'à un soir où leurs mains s'étaient jointes pour ne plus savoir se quitter. Elle lui avait jeté un regard anxieux alors qu'il avait un regard troublé, il s'était penché en avant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et cette fois ça avait été le souffle de Felicity qui s'était perdu et qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait la même envie que lui.

\- « Je comprenais que tu ne voulais pas plus dans cette autre vie. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles qu'on reste seulement amis…mais maintenant il n'y a plus de raison… », en caressant de son pouce la main qu'il tenait et en se reculant à peine. Son sourire qui se voulait charmant se fendilla un peu quand elle ne répondit pas.

Oliver baissa les yeux et releva sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser avant de lui sourire un peu plus désolé, prêt à s'excuser.

Felicity était pétrifiée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Oliver et elle se voyaient régulièrement, leur relation s'était approfondie comme les émotions qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle avait toujours gardé ses distances. Ils pouvaient être amis mais pas plus, Oliver devait être heureux. L'attachement qu'elle avait ressenti était une erreur, leur amitié était une erreur mais quand leurs regards se retrouvèrent elle n'écouta plus sa raison. Elle glissa une main sur sa nuque et le tira à elle pour lui donner un baiser.

##

Oliver observa Felicity se glisser à côté de lui. Elle enfouit la moitié de son visage dans l'oreiller en poussant un soupire de bien être. Il sourit à ce son, approcha sa main de son visage caché en parti par ses cheveux, et repoussa quelques mèches en laissant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau en sueur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors qu'elle souriait à son tour. Il se sentait enfin bien, encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu être avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa vie. Il se tourna entièrement pour lui faire face et s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur sa pommette en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Felicity était assommée par le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir et le baiser d'Oliver, léger comme une plume, lui donna envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser paresseux alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse.

\- « Tu m'as manqué quand tu as disparu… réellement… », alors que son pouce caressait sa tempe, « et pas seulement pour ça… », en souriant voulant plaisanter mais le sourire de Felicity se fana.

\- « Je suis désolée…

\- Non ne t'excuse pas. Je voulais seulement te dire ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu étais… tu es la seule personne qui a su m'écouter sans vouloir me faire rentrer dans un moule. Tu as été patiente avec moi, même après ce que je t'ai fait » alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue et Oliver lui attrapa le poignet pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume. Elle ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son geste, elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, elle lui avait dit et répété mais il se sentait toujours coupable. Elle s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur son front et il reprit.

\- « Je me suis renfermé sur moi quand tu es partie, je n'assumais plus mon travail et c'est quand ma mère m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait que je t'ai recherché… », lui avoua-t-il alors que son regard se promenait sur son visage et que sa voix se faisait un peu plus grave. « Je l'ai détestée pour t'avoir éloignée de moi. Et j'ai craint ce qu'elle avait pu te dire, je ne voulais pas que tu puisses croire ces paroles... Parce que je tiens à toi… », en plongeant un regard plus profond dans le sien.

Oliver sentait Felicity se détendre au fil de ses mots mais son front portait toujours quelques rides d'inquiétude. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui se dressait entre eux si elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

\- « Je tiens à toi », reprit-il, « et je serais heureux d'apprendre à mieux te connaitre ».

Leurs regards restaient aimantés et Oliver essayait de lire ce que Felicity ressentait. Allait-elle lui donner une chance ?

\- « Moi aussi je dois te parler Oliver », en se redressant sur ses coudes pour cette discussion sérieuse. « Je me sens coupable de t'avoir menti… même si je l'ai fait en pensant que c'était le mieux à ce moment-là. Je t'ai fait de la peine et tu ne méritais pas ça après tout ce que tu as vécu mais tu ne pouvais pas t'attacher à une escorte… et tu ne peux pas…

\- Mais tu ne fais plus ce travail maintenant… » en l'interrompant d'une voix à la limite de la supplication.

\- « Je ne sais pas si… », en lui lançant un regard incertain, en doutant qu'elle soit celle qui lui fallait.

\- « Laisse-moi une chance Felicity… s'il te plait… », en prenant son visage dans ses mains, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors qu'elle se sentait déchirée entre ses émotions et sa raison.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sans répondre, Oliver sentit son cœur tressauter, mais elle se rapprocha encore de lui et l'embrassa en approfondissant le baiser lentement. Elle avait peur de commencer à croire à ce rêve et qu'il prenne fin brutalement. Les bras d'Oliver se refermèrent sur elle et il l'entraîna sur lui quand il roula sur le dos pour sentir son corps épouser le sien. Il gémit de douleur et elle se décala rapidement pour l'observer inquiète.

\- « Tu as de nouvelles cicatrices… », en regardant son torse plus en détail. Elle connaissait toutes les marques qui parsemaient son corps et elle fut surprise d'en voir de nouvelles.

\- « Quelques incidents…, qui n'ont pas d'importance pour le moment », en reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait ses cheveux et que l'autre se perdait dans son dos.

* * *

Felicity arriva dans la salle de bal au bras d'Oliver dans une robe noire magnifique avec des reflets irisés qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle jeta un regard dans la salle avec appréhension, ne se sentant pas à sa place, ni légitime et surtout redoutant de croiser la mère d'Oliver. Elle sentit la main de celui-ci se poser sur la sienne et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer avant de l'entraîner pour se mélanger à la foule.

Il était arrivé un jour au café en lui proposant de l'accompagner à une soirée de gala. Sa première réaction avait été de lui demander s'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Moira et elle ne lui avait pas avoué, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être à sa place dans ce genre d'événement. Mais il avait fini par effacer ses craintes et à la faire fondre en lui disant qu'il voulait partager une soirée avec elle et montrer le couple qu'ils formaient.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, certaines personnes saluaient Oliver d'un signe de tête en posant sur elle un regard interrogateur, d'autres venaient le saluer et ils échangeaient quelques paroles et il la présentait comme sa compagne. Felicity s'étrangla la première fois qu'il utilisa ce terme tout en sentant une douce chaleur se rependre dans sa poitrine.

\- « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir présenté ainsi ? », lui demanda-t-il quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Et elle secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa légèrement, mal à l'aise dans ce lieu alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Felicity se détendit au fil de la soirée et finalement elle passait un moment agréable grâce aux attentions d'Oliver. Elle s'éloigna de lui quelques instants et quand elle sortit des toilettes, un homme attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur et elle lui jeta un regard rapide.

\- « Alors comme ça tu ne me salues même pas… », elle se tendit au ton joueur et à cette voix qu'elle semblait reconnaître. « Tu étais beaucoup moins snob quand je t'ai payé pour passer une nuit avec toi il y a quelques années ».

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, le corps crispé alors que les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient. Son visage lui paraissait vaguement familier et elle n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de cet homme. Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle préférait effacer de son esprit ces hommes qui avaient fait appel à ses services.

Il donna une impulsion et se redressa pour s'approcher d'elle. Felicity fit un pas en arrière mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'éloigner, il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir. Elle tenta de se libérer de sa prise, tira sur son bras et le repoussa en posant une main sur son torse mais il la plaqua contre le mur et l'épingla de son corps.

\- « Hé Meghan, tu vas te montrer un peu plus gentille que ça », et elle sentit tout son corps se tendre alors que la peur la paralysait. « J'en reviens pas que le fils Queen ait eu le cran de t'amener à ce genre de soirée », en riant.

Elle fut libérée d'un coup lorsque l'homme fut projeté sur le côté. Elle tourna la tête et vit Oliver qui lui jetait un regard affolé.

\- « Ça va », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle et en se recroquevillant contre le mur.

Sans attendre Oliver reposa son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et le regardait surpris. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage odieux et sa rage se réveilla. Il lui donna un premier coup de poing qui atterrit sur son menton. L'homme fit un pas en arrière en prenant son menton dans sa main et quand il voulut riposter Oliver fut le plus rapide.

Il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser, cet homme avait posé la main sur Felicity, il lui avait fait peur et il avait posé sur elle un regard salace en souriant. Il avait lu dans son regard qu'ils partageaient un secret sur cette femme et Oliver voulait effacer de son esprit les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol mais il n'arrêta pas de lui donner des coups de poings pour autant, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et qu'il reconnut la voix affolée de Felicity qu'il revint à lui.

\- « Oliver… Oliver… Je t'en prie… Arrête », alors que ses paroles se noyaient dans ses sanglots.

Oliver fit face à Felicity et prit son visage dans ses mains, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues de ses pouces et posa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle se retenait à ses poignets en tremblant de tout son corps.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Queen ? », lança l'homme en se relevant.

Oliver se retourna vers lui prêt à lui donner une nouvelle leçon mais Felicity le retint en le suppliant de ne pas le frapper encore et une voix résonna derrière eux.

\- « Monsieur Jones je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit pour régler vos comptes » la voix de Moira Queen raisonnant d'un ton inflexible.

\- « Oh si, avec ce que je sais je peux me venger pour ce qu'il vient de se passer et…

\- Nous allons régler ça à l'amiable monsieur Jones. Mon garde du corps va vous raccompagner et je suis certaine que mon offre vous conviendra.

\- Il vaudrait mieux », après avoir réfléchit à ses possibilités d'un ton revanchard.

L'homme dépassa Oliver en l'ignorant et en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Felicity. Oliver se mit devant elle, regarda ce Jones avec haine et se rendit compte qu'il aurait été capable de le tuer simplement à cause du regard qu'il posait sur elle.

L'homme fut écarté et Moira s'approcha d'eux. Oliver attrapa la main de Felicity par instinct alors que sa mère leur faisait face.

\- « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Oliver », d'un ton froid. « Cette fille ne t'amènera que des problèmes », en posant sur Felicity un regard plein de dédain.

\- « Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça mère ! », en resserrant sa main autour de celle de Felicity. Il la sentait trembler, l'entendait sangloter doucement derrière lui alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête contre son dos et il se demandait comment sa mère pouvait se montrer aussi insensible.

\- « Tu es un idiot mon fils. Tu as eu tout ce qu'il fallait à ton retour, les médecins, tes amis, notre famille. On a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour t'aider mais tu t'attaches à une femme comme elle ?

\- Ça suffit ! », cria-t-il avec rage mais au moment où il allait défendre encore une fois Felicity, il sentit sa main glisser dans la sienne.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant son visage ravagé de larmes.

\- « Elle a raison Oliver… », en lui jetant des regards rapides comme si elle n'osait plus croiser ses yeux. « On a essayé… j'ai voulu y croire », en retenant plus difficilement un sanglot « mais… », alors que les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge.

\- « Non… on… », il voulut la suivre quand elle s'éloigna de lui mais Moira le retint par le bras.

\- « Elle prend la bonne décision, laisse-la faire », en le regardant sérieusement le mettant au défi de lui désobéir.

\- « Ne me touche pas », il se dégagea de la prise de sa mère et rattrapa Felicity avant qu'elle ne sorte du couloir.

Il se mit sur son passage et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il sentait son corps trembler sous ses mains et elle gardait obstinément la tête basse.

\- « Oliver ne fait pas ça », murmura-t-elle en voulant se défaire de sa prise.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça…

\- Ta mère a raison, tu mérites mieux…

\- Ne dis pas ça », en haussant la voix et se mettant en colère. « Elle ne sait pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Elle ne comprend pas… », alors que sa peur de la perdre s'intensifiait et que sa voix prenait maintenant des intonations de souffrance. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse. « S'il te plait… tu dois comprendre toi aussi tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu dois me connaitre », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce après une pause.

Felicity ne tentait plus de s'éloigner de lui, elle avait enfoui son visage contre son torse et il entendait ses sanglots se calmer. Ses mains se raccrochaient à sa chemise avec détresse et lui la resserrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était surement le cas. Elle avait réussi à l'apaiser et à lui donner un équilibre. Il devait maintenant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et que leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

* * *

**Le olicity s'est retrouvé mais Felicity ne se sent pas légitime aux côtés d'Oliver et celui-ci est prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'elle représente pour lui. **

**A mercredi pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous embrasse. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous dis encore un grand merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, née de l'idée d'OS d'Amazing-Destiny, merci à toi de m'avoir soumis l'idée, et pour vos commentaires, Amazing-Destiny, aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, LulzimeVelioska, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity990, Ally84, NaDaViCo, Jessyjess35 et Evy 47.**

**Olicity-love,: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire**

**Ally84: le dernier chapitre est là et j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'en profite pour répondre à ta review sur _A corps perdu_. Je n'ai pas prévu de suite pour rester dans cette ambiance un peu sombre du début mais qui sait... Merci pour tes commentaires. **

**Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn ma beta adorée. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Oliver tenait Felicity encore dans ses bras. Au milieu de ce couloir froid, alors que la soirée de gala se déroulait dans la pièce voisine, ils restaient immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ne tremblait plus et avait arrêté de pleurer, mais il continuait de la réconforter et la maintenait contre lui. Il la libéra à contre cœur et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle l'évitait et il prit son visage dans ses mains. Ses yeux bleus délavés par les larmes rencontrèrent les siens rapidement avant de fuir son regard. Oliver était en rage contre sa mère d'avoir fait encore une fois du mal à Felicity et il prit sa décision sans réfléchir en faisant confiance à ses sentiments. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna hors de ce lieu. Ils traversèrent la salle de bal et il croisa le regard de sa mère quand il jeta un regard alentour.

Oliver avait évité sa mère toute la soirée sans éveiller les soupçons de Felicity mais Moira était venue le voir quand il s'était retrouvé seul. Elle s'était plantée face à lui, en lui jetant un regard condescendant et lui dire toute la peine qu'elle avait pour lui de s'être fait avoir par cette fille. Elle en avait profité pour bien lui fait sentir qu'elle lui en voulait de mettre en péril le nom des Queen en ramenant une escort à ce genre de soirée qui rassemblait tout le gratin de Starling City. Il avait gardé son calme en essayant d'ignorer tout son venin mais son regard avait lancé des éclairs. Alors qu'il avait fait face à sa mère, une inquiétude s'était insinuée en lui en ne voyant pas revenir Felicity. Il était parti à sa recherche sans se préoccuper de la rage de sa mère à se faire ignorer de la sorte et ce qu'il avait vu avait fait voler en éclats les dernières parcelles de calme apparent qu'il maintenait.

Un homme avait reconnu Felicity et il avait posé ses mains sur elle, les minutes suivantes n'avaient pas été claires pour lui, aveuglé par la rage qu'il ressentait. Il n'était revenu à lui que pour voir Felicity en pleurs avant que sa mère n'arrive pour humilier un peu plus celle qu'il aimait. Sa mère l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien et il ressentait encore la douleur à entendre Felicity acquiescer à ces paroles dures. Elle avait voulu fuir, encore une fois, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire cette fois-ci.

Oliver l'avait rattrapée, l'avait serrée dans ses bras et lui avait expliqué encore une fois qu'elle avait tant fait pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir de sa vie. Il prenait le risque de perdre sa famille, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais son affront, mais il voulait être heureux et il le serait avec Felicity.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu crois un seul mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire », en cherchant son regard. « Tu mérites plus que tout ça », en posant un baiser sur son front.

Il la conduisit, en la tenant toujours serrée contre lui, jusqu'au Verdant. Quand la porte du club s'ouvrit, ils furent noyés dans un océan de bruits sourds et rythmés et une ambiance vibrante les entoura.

Felicity releva la tête pour embrasser du regard la grande salle. Elle était encore à fleur de peau suite à tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée de gala, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oliver la conduisait dans ce genre de club. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait rester avec Oliver après cette soirée et elle voulait la passer seule avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent à la hauteur du bar en se glissant entre les clients du club et un jeune homme brun prit Oliver dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade.

\- « Oliver je ne savais pas que tu devais passer ce soir », en se décollant de lui et en souriant de voir son ami ici.

\- « Je te présente Felicity…

\- Je rencontre enfin cette fameuse femme… » Il se tourna vers Felicity et nota ses yeux rougis et le reste de sa phrase se perdit. Il regarda à nouveau Oliver et se rendit compte de son regard sérieux.

\- « On va trouver un coin tranquille Tommy », en resserrant la main de Felicity dans la sienne avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

\- « Oui bien sûr, dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose » avec un regard concerné.

Ils se donnèrent une nouvelle accolade plus rapide et Oliver entraîna Felicity un peu plus loin dans un couloir. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller s'ils étaient seuls. Felicity en fit de même par réflexe avant de le regarder sans comprendre son comportement. Oliver lui jeta un regard rapide alors qu'il sentait tout son être se remplir d'angoisse plus aiguë. Il tapa le code pour déverrouiller la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit de métal noyé dans le rythme de la musique.

Oliver sentait son cœur tambouriner à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique. Il y avait bien réfléchi, pour lui c'était la suite logique mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Les prochaines minutes allaient changer beaucoup de choses, voir toute sa vie.

\- « Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Oliver ? Où on va ? », demanda Felicity en descendant l'escalier en métal.

Oliver activa l'interrupteur et les néons s'éclairèrent les uns après les autres. Le regard de Felicity se releva quand elle arriva en bas des marches et elle observa en silence ce qui se présentait à ses yeux alors que la lumière tremblante se stabilisait.

Il gardait son regard posé sur elle alors qu'elle découvrait son repère. Une multitude d'émotions le traversait. La peur qu'elle le repousse en apprenant son secret, l'inquiétude qu'elle ne comprenne pas sa démarche, l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais pour l'instant il ne se focalisa pas sur ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voyait qu'elle et cherchait à lire dans son regard et ses gestes.

Felicity observait ce lieu et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il y avait une station avec du matériel informatique dans un coin, du matériel de musculation. Ça aurait pu être une tanière spartiate pour le tombeur qu'avait été Oliver Queen, un coin pour emmener ses conquêtes mais quand son regard tomba sur les armes disposées sur un présentoir elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle se tourna vers Oliver pour lui jeter un regard perdu. Elle croisa ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude qui l'étudiaient et elle lâcha sa main pour avancer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers les flèches posées sur une table et posa un doigt dessus pour effleurer la pointe acérée et sentit le froid du métal. Elle ne rêvait pas.

\- « Oliver… ? », d'une voix ténue en se tournant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Felicity ne savait pas si elle pouvait croire ce qu'elle était en train de comprendre. Elle retira ses doigts de l'arme et les recroquevilla en regardant Oliver totalement perdue, des dizaines de questions se mélangeant dans sa tête mais elle ne parvenait à en poser aucune.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement en se disant que si elle ne fuyait pas c'était un bon début. Son regard était perplexe et elle avait besoin d'explications. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer d'appréhension à livrer son secret, chercha son souffle et il se lança.

\- « Je t'ai dit que tu devais me connaitre pour comprendre tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi… et je te montre l'autre que je suis… » Felicity suivit le regard d'Oliver quand il se perdit vers le fond de la pièce et qu'elle vit une combinaison en cuir vert.

Oliver reposa son regard sur elle sans oser la toucher. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il devait lui laisser le temps d'accepter l'idée de celui qu'il était et qu'il cachait.

\- « Je suis Arrow ». Il la vit se tourner à nouveau vers lui lentement s'attendant à lire de la peur dans son regard, de la colère, de l'incompréhension mais il fut désarçonné par toute la douceur et la compassion qui emplissaient ses prunelles douces.

\- « Ça explique beaucoup de choses », en posant une main sur son torse. Oliver sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine.

\- « Je ne t'effraie pas ? », d'une voix aux intonations anxieuses.

\- « Pourquoi tu m'effraierais Oliver ? Je pense bien te connaitre, je savais qui tu étais avant ce soir et ça ne change pas ce que je pense de toi… ça éclaire seulement mieux ta vie ».

Pour elle c'était la même chose, son passée expliquait sa vie. Des situations, des choix et elle en était venue à travailler pour une agence d'escort. Ils n'étaient pas seulement ça, cet autre dont ils prenaient la personnalité ou le masque et même s'ils les tenaient à distance, ils faisaient partie d'eux.

Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine. Il caressa sa tête en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, un sur sa tempe et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- « Je t'aime », murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime tellement ». Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recula pour plonger dans son regard.

\- « Je t'aime aussi ». Felicity lui sourit et il sourit à son tour, alors que son torse se réchauffait, avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Il les caressa des siennes en prenant le temps de se perdre dans cette douceur, Felicity posa ses mains sur sa taille et caressa son ventre de son pouce. Oliver poussa un léger gémissement et elle sourit ravie de son effet. Elle sentait les battements rapides de son cœur et la chaleur dans sa poitrine à l'aveu d'Oliver. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis plusieurs mois, elle les avait ignorées pour ne pas souffrir en s'attachant encore plus à lui et pourtant même en s'éloignant de lui, en voulant agir pour le mieux, elle n'était pas parvenue à l'oublier.

Oliver mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui de Felicity, il allait devoir parler et il redoutait toujours un peu ce moment même s'il savait maintenant qu'il ne l'effrayait pas. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas toujours montré son meilleur côté.

\- « Pourquoi tu as décidé de m'avouer ton secret ? », lui demanda Felicity en le ramenant au présent. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et plongea dans son regard pour lui parler sincèrement.

\- « Pour te montrer qui j'étais vraiment », en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ne pas perdre son regard alors qu'elle gardait ses mains sur sa taille. « Et pour que tu comprennes que tu m'avais aidé plus que ce que tu ne le pensais… »

Oliver ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se donner du courage et les ouvrit pour se replonger avec plus d'intensité dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait. Il devait tout lui dire, tout lui raconter.

\- « J'ai disparu pendant cinq ans. Mon père a sacrifié sa vie pour que j'aie une chance de survivre mais il m'a donné une mission. Racheter le nom de notre famille, corriger ses erreurs ». Il la vit froncer les sourcils légèrement ne s'attendant surement pas à ça. « C'est pourquoi je suis devenu Arrow,… je traque et puni ceux qui ont trahi Starling City.

\- Et tu viens en aide à tous ses habitants », en posant une main sur sa joue. « Tu es un héros Oliver », en caressant sa pommette de son pouce. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration en se laissant bercer par ses mots.

\- « Non je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai eu peur de me rapprocher de toi car ma vie à trop longtemps été remplie d'ombres. Elles se sont insinuées dans chaque parcelle de mon être, je t'ai fait du mal…

\- Sans le vouloir », l'interrompit-elle.

\- « Et ta réaction m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas porter tout ça seul même si John m'aide. Depuis que je te connais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus seulement cette part d'ombre. Et pourtant je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me rapprocher de toi… Ma mission est dangereuse et je tremble au simple fait de penser qu'il pourrait t'arriver quoi que ce soit » alors qu'il parlait sans filtre pour la première fois depuis toujours il avait l'impression. « Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi Felicity. C'est égoïste de ma part mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

\- Et de toi dans la mienne », en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes. « Je suis heureuse que tu me fasses assez confiance pour partager ton secret », en murmurant contre sa bouche, « le mien est moins héroïque » en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Oliver la sentit se tendre entre ses bras mais ne dit rien. Il resserra ses bras légèrement autour d'elle quand elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Felicity ferma les yeux, elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'en sortir, elle n'avait jamais rien lâché mais ça lui avait coûté. Elle avait récolté des blessures avec ce choix mais elle n'aurait jamais pu faire autrement.

\- « J'ai eu besoin d'argent, ma mère est tombée malade, une situation tellement quotidienne… Aucune banque n'a voulu me faire de prêts, trop jeune, ou un casier judiciaire qui ne leur plaisait pas… on m'a servi tout un tas de raison et l'état de ma mère empirait. Elle a tout fait pour moi quand j'étais jeune, je devais être là pour elle quand elle a eu besoin de moi ». Oliver sentit sa voix se perdre et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai cumulé les petits boulots mais ce n'était pas assez, j'aurai pu pirater des comptes mais je ne voulais pas voler des innocents… et j'ai suivi cet homme quand il m'a démarché », en étouffant un rire triste à ce terme commercial. Elle sentit son torse se remplir de honte à s'être vendue de la sorte et ferma les yeux en se resserrant un peu plus contre Oliver. « Je devais avoir l'air aux abois pour qu'il m'aborde ainsi.

\- Tu as fait ce qui te semblait nécessaire… », d'une voix triste. « Et ta mère ? », demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

\- « Elle va mieux. Elle n'a plus besoin d'autant de soins et les médecins sont confiants. Cette autre vie n'était pas un secret pour toi », en levant la tête pour retrouver son regard, « mais tu m'as fait confiance en te confiant et je voulais que tu saches tout de moi toi aussi mais... » Il fronça les sourcils à son hésitation "Mais on ne peut pas... les journalistes, ta réputation,..."

Il l'interrompit en resserrant ses mains sur sa nuque, ses doigts entourant son visage. il plongea son regard grave dans le sien et se baissa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa réputation et les journalistes étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Il se redressa et la vit les yeux fermés, alanguie par leur baiser échangé.

Oliver sourit rassuré et serein comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever Felicity, et il ferait tout pour protéger celle qui avait ramené une étincelle de lumière dans sa vie. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir renoncé à elle et sa vie lui semblait maintenant bien plus remplie d'espoir.

* * *

Oliver pénétra dans le bunker et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qu'il aimait, il ressentit s'éveiller dans son torse les mêmes émotions que celles qu'il avait ressenties quand il s'était livré à elle. Il l'aimait plus fort de jour en jour si c'était possible.

Elle avait pris part à sa mission, et même s'il avait émis des inquiétudes, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle avait pris une place dans l'équipe et le repère, face à des écrans elle était très douée et elle avait donné une autre ampleur à sa mission. Ils avaient affronté des pertes, des épreuves, des fantômes de son passé mais grâce à elle il avait tenu debout et s'était battu. Le pire avait été quand Slade avait pris Felicity en otage. Il avait réussi à vaincre son ancien mentor mais la peur qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à celle qu'il aimait l'avait conduit à vouloir la repousser.

Il sourit tristement à ce souvenir. A cette période il savait que la perdre serait se perdre mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt à cause de lui. Il avait choisi de la faire souffrir en la repoussant, un mal pour un bien qu'elle comprendrait selon lui mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle avait été plus forte et il s'était retrouvé un soir à murmurer des excuses dans le creux de son cou. Une scène qui se répétait un peu trop à son gout et elle l'avait pardonné une nouvelle fois.

Felicity le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'observait avec inquiétude. Il repoussa sa capuche, retira son masque en s'approchant sans attendre, la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser profond et urgent en la serrant fermement contre lui. Il était heureux et tout ça c'était grâce à elle. Leur baiser sa calma et quand il se brisa, Oliver posa son front contre celui de Felicity.

\- « Je suis heureux de te voir », d'une voix pleine de bonheur et de sérénité.

\- « Je vois ça », en riant doucement alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux et que son corps épousait le sien.

\- « Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connait, je t'aime depuis tout ce temps et je crois qu'on devrait se marier ». Oliver s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais faire ma demande », ajouta-t-il pour rattraper ce moment de malaise qu'il sentait s'installer.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu y as déjà pensé ? », lui demanda Felicity en plongeant son regard dans le sien sans défaire sa prise sur son corps.

\- « Je… », alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer son regard et qu'il perdait tous ses moyens. « Tu as su voir qui j'étais vraiment, tu as toujours été à mes côtés… même quand je ne le méritais pas… ». Il la vit froncer des sourcils, elle n'aimait pas l'entendre se déprécier et il s'interrompit. « Je veux te rendre heureuse, montrer à tous que tu es la seule que j'aime ». Il la vit sourire et respira plus facilement. Elle se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser pour toute réponse.

Leur vie n'avait pas été des plus simples depuis qu'il s'était dressé face à sa mère mais il n'avait jamais renoncé à leur bonheur et il avait bien fait. Felicity était sa force et sans elle il se réfugierait dans ses ombres pour cette fois ne plus en sortir. Il la serra contre son cœur en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux, confiant en leur avenir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura satisfait. Le olicity a réussis à se retrouver et à rester ensemble même avec les épreuves.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir suivi cette histoire et pour tous vos mots qui sont une vrai motivation pour écrire. **

**Un mot spécial pour Delicity-Unicorn, tu es plus qu'une simple beta et ta présence est devenue indispensable. J'ai toujours hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce que je peux écrire. Merci pour ta présence et ta bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Je vous retrouve mercredi pour une nouvelle histoire. Je vous embrasse. **


End file.
